


Not Always

by LaingLeigh



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Tagged to Always a Chance Power Rangers, space, zeo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaingLeigh/pseuds/LaingLeigh
Summary: Adam Park must pass on his colors. So he gives some of his shirts to Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos and Adam because friendship is magic, Forever Black
Kudos: 5





	Not Always

The torch was passed, so to speak. Carlos was the new Black Ranger leaving Adam back to being a civilian. Which he hadn’t figured out how to adjust to yet. He returned home to find an array of greens and blacks in his closet. Now, he wondered what to do with them. He supposed he could pass on the blacks to Carlos, the greens he could donate. He didn’t need the colors to remind him of what he used to be. The problem was, which one did he choose to wear. 

He met up with Carlos at the park. “Thanks man,” Carlos said as Adam he handed him the box of shirts. “I could use these.” 

“No sweat,” Adam assured with a smile. 

“What about the greens?” 

“I dunno,” Adam shrugged. “I guess Tommy could use them.” 

Carlos chuckled. “What about you?” 

For the moment, Adam wore different shades of gray along with faded denim. “You could always keep some for yourself,” Carlos suggested. 

“Nah,” Adam disagreed. “I’ve outgrown ‘em anyway,” 

Carlos went to speak when his commutator went off. Adam stepped back. “Go on, get outta here,” 

“See ya,” 

Adam watched as Carlos went to regroup with his friends and the new set of Rangers. He sighed. Then turned around. While Carlos would go after the new monster of the week, he needed to go after a new path. One that was uncertain and stretched out below his feet.


End file.
